Emblema Final Reset Cero
by LBranford
Summary: En el oscuro interior de una torre éterea yace el cuerpo de un guerrero...y también el futuro de una oscura batalla, una serie de cruentos eventos donde nada será lo que parece. Serie enlazada con FALLEN ANGelS.


**Prólogo**

Muy por encima de los nublos, una solemne fortificación cándida conquista el paisaje. Tan regio es que simula erguirse hasta lo absoluto, palpando las estrellas.

Más la beldad de su exterioridad era contrastante con el interior; igual a una sima hundida en el crepúsculo. La única luminaria era la aquella ofrendada por las teas, situadas en cada una de los cuatro formidables contrafuertes, que soportaban un techo perdido en la negrura.

En aquel momento los pesadísimos portones de piedra se abrieron de par en par, accediendo la entrada a una divina señora de porte seguro pero elegante; su rostro es sutil y de mirada extenuada, enmarcado por una verde melena que desciende por toda su espalda hasta los pies y arropada por un traje de matices lilas.

Avanzando quedamente, se aproximó hasta el cautivo, echado en el glacial suelo de piedra y esposado con interminables y gruesas cadenas, que colgaban de esos titánicos pilares. Se postró ante él, despejándole la cabellera que le caía sobre el rostro y acomodó la tela negra que cubría su cuerpo. Su mirada se detuvo en su torso manchado con sangre prieta y seca; había sido perforado por la espada y el acero aún permanecía.

- No son las cadenas ni esa espada lo que te atan- musitó la señora, rozando el faz de aquel desdichado -. Me pregunto por cuánto más logrará conservarte en ese estado.

De pronto, notó que él había dejado de respirar.

- No hay nada que puedas hacer para interferir en ello, por el momento está completamente fuera de tu alcance- ella no apartaba la mirada del cuerpo que yacía ante ella -. Aún así… aún así tratarás de ver consumado tu deseo, aunque no estoy segura de que eso te beneficie… ni a ellos.

_**Ciclo VI Preámbulo**_

La joven contempla estupefacta el encuentro a muerte de dos contendientes de cabellera azul, esgrimiendo cada uno una espada de hoja dorada.

Aferrados a sus respectivas armas, se enfocan el uno contra el otro. Cuando se aciertan el golpe, el eco del choque de los metales resuena en el espacio; uno de ellos alcanza esquivar el azote, mientras el otro pierde los estribos. El soldado en pie comienza a dar feroces golpes de espada que el combatiente convaleciente detiene con su espada.

El atacante ansiando liquidarlo de una vez, empuña su espada con ambas manos descargando el golpe definitivo.

Ahora hay una fuente que se eleva entre los campeadores tiñendo de rojo el acero de sus espadas.

_**Ciclo I Preámbulo**_ – **Capítulo 1**

_Tinta indeleble_

Empieza a llover...

Por un callejón adoquinado, se perfila una sombra, procedente de un individuo de imponente figura y cubierto de pies a cabeza por una capa marrón, andando con pasos lentos. Por unos instantes se detiene y mira las inmediaciones, como si buscase algo o tratara de orientarse entre las oscuras callejuelas.

Echó a andar nuevamente con paso rápido y decidido, mientras el borde de su capa se empapa con los lodazales.

Desemboca en la calle principal, transitada por ríos de gente que tratan de resguardarse de la incipiente lluvia que arrecia a cada instante. Entre ellos una jovencita de no más de 15 años de cabello verde corre completamente empapada, cargando paquetes con la despensa. Su vestido aguamarina se hallaba cubierto por lodo, salpicándolo aún más cada vez que daba un paso.

La figura le miraba con cierto interés hasta que, tras dar una vuela apresurada en una esquina, desapareció.

La humedad absorbida por el paquete de cartón terminó provocando su ruptura y el que los víveres se regaran por la calle, para la decepción de la muchacha. Lamentándose, la chica se arrodilló a recoger con prisa semejante desorden, hasta que unos brazos la levantaron con brusquedad.

- Dame eso niña - le ordenó un jovenzuelo corpulento.

- ¡Nada de eso! ¡Esto lo compré con mi dinero! -reclamó la chica al momento que empezaba a verse rodeada por otros diez jóvenes, todos varones.

- ¿Eso a nosotros que nos importa?

- ¿No crees que te estás sobrepasando Chad? - le discutió uno de aquello chicos, de cabello castaño claro, algo más bajo y flaco que el sujeto que retenía a la chica, de túnica y pantalones cortos marrón y camiseta verde - ¡Sólo es una niña!

- ¡Cierra la bocaza Reenes! - Chad respondió con un golpe en el estomago, causando que el chico cayera sobre el barrizal. Otro de los muchachos, el más joven (con 15 años aproximadamente), de cabello blanco alborotado en la frente y relamido hacía atrás, vistiendo unos pantalones grises y una camiseta negra, le ayudó a levantarse.

- ¡Ahora dame eso mocosa! - exigió Chad.

- ¡Mi madre necesita esta mercancía! - contestó la chica.

- ¡No me hagas perder la paciencia! - la sangre le empezaba a hervir al ver que sus exigencias no daban mayor resultado. Era hora de tomar medidas drásticas.

- ¡Maldita niñata terca! -exclamó al momento que se abalanzaba sobre ella, sujetándola por el delgado cuello y elevándola.

- ¡Ahg…más te vale soltarme!…- le costaba bastante esfuerzo respirar, y sospechando estar cerca de sucumbir estrangulada, cerró los ojos resignada... pero sintió su cuello liberado de aquella opresión y enseguida cayó en el duro y mojado empedrado de la calle. El bandido que le había aprisionado yacía de espaldas en el suelo, quejándose con una mano en su abdomen. Y junto a él de pie se hallaba su bienhechor.

- ¿Y tú qué quieres? - cuestionó otro de los bandidos.

- Ah… ¿quién?... - la chica alzó la vista para observarlo bien. Botas de cuero café, pantalones blancos, una túnica y capa marrones. La capucha escondía un rostro joven de corta cabellera azul y penetrantes ojos del mismo color. El cuerpo fornido deja patente su enorme fortaleza. Nada más con verle, se adivina que es un formidable guerrero.

- Tu haz atacado primero, así que te lo has ganado - dijo aquel hombre con suma seriedad, casi con indiferencia. Le tendió la mano a la jovencita, ignorando al resto de la pandilla.

- Si…gracias señor - respondió ella tomando la mano de aquel desconocido.

- Pero que engreído - comentó uno de los bandidos -. Parece que cree poder vencer a nosotros once.

Los bandoleros pudieron comprobarlo cuando al intentar atacarlo, aquel hombre hizo virar con la fuerza de su brazo a dos rapaces y de un solo golpe puso fuera de combate a otro.

- Impresionante - fue lo único que pudo decir el chico de cabello castaño.

- Cierra la boca Krag - le reprendió su compañero de cabello blanco.

- ¿Acaso no fue impresionante, Nolv? - el joven de cabellera revuelta no salía de su asombro al ver tal muestra de habilidad y poder. A pesar de ello, siguió al resto de sus compañeros que se pusieron en fuga. El más joven del grupo miró por unos instantes a la niña y ésta le observó también; el chico se ruborizó y echó a correr.

- Eso fue…genial - la muchacha también se encontraba sorprendida. Nunca había visto a alguien pelear de esa manera a excepción de un tal Sabin, uno de los amigos de su madre-. Muchas gracias.

- No necesitas agradecerme - respondió el forastero con frialdad -. Lo que ellos querían quitarte no era tu comida, ¿quizás me equivoco?

La muchacha sin darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto, asintió levemente mostrando un libro empapado.

- Hay algo que necesito de ese libro - al ver que la jovencita aferraba el volumen con fuerza se apresuró a decir-. No pienso quitártelo, sólo quiero leer algo que está escrito en él.

La chica se lo dio sin reparo alguno. A pesar de tratarse de un extraño, una corazonada le hacía confiar en él.

- ¿Estás segura? Podría estar mintiéndote y huir con él una vez que me lo des.

- No sé si estas mintiendo, pero si realmente quieres leerlo…

Pasaba hoja tras hoja con sumo interés, hasta que con cierto dejo de desilusión, devolvió el texto a la niña.

- El lenguaje en que está escrito este libro es uno muy diferente al usado en la actualidad en este reino - comentó la muchacha-. ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

- El secreto para comprender el espacio y el tiempo, la manera de manipularlos e interpretarlos - respondió quedamente-. Aunque si no encuentro a alguien que pueda leerlo por mí, dudo mucho que me sea de utilidad.

- No eres de por aquí, ¿cierto?

El hombre por primera vez sonreía, aunque forzadamente.

- ¿Puedo preguntar a qué te dedicas? - la chica preguntó con sumo interés, parecía haber olvidado que estaba lloviendo y la obligación de entregar esa despensa.

- Soy un trotamundos o un vagabundo, sí así lo prefieres. ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Lydia - respondió la muchacha.

- Yo me llamo…Ike.

Está lloviendo…


End file.
